As disclosed in Patent Document 1, technology for controlling work equipment is known such that a bucket provided for a work machine is not intruded beyond a design surface indicating a target shape of an excavation object. As disclosed in Patent Document 2, technology for keeping an angle of work equipment constant to perform rectilinear excavation is known.